Night
by Stuff da Ranger
Summary: Time is running. There isn't much time left! This is a request from xenomorph2004


It is the middle of the night, he is sit on the sand, looking at the ocean, and wondering how much longer he will be able to wait. His time is ending. If Stevonnie does not show up soon, he will need to leave alone. Azurite doesn't want to go without the fusion, but he doesn't have a choice. There is, actually, a bomb of corrupted gems ready to explode somewhere near the old Communication Hub. Well, that is how Peridot explained it anyway.

Peridot was curious to see how much information there was in the Moon Base's computer, those were information for the most elite gems after all, and, one day, she decided to read some profiles that she got from there about the Earth. There, she found some interesting information about mini kindergartens, which were constructed under the ground of a couple of gem constructions and were slower than the common kindergartens. They wouldn't be a problem, the gems would love to have more company, however, there was a problem, which was that those places used to be where Homeworld gems tested the weapon that won the Gem War for the Diamond Authority. Therefore, because of the weapon and, according to Peridot, the negligence of many managers, the gems forgot the place and the gems under the ground continued growing, but corrupted instead.

Today is the day after the one that they will emerge. The Crystal Gems went to their locations in groups of two. Azurite stayed with Stevonnie, as they always do, however, this time, something was off. There was a life crisis here and the fusion was late. That never happened before. Actually, Stevonnie was always the one who got to the places first. Azurite told the other one that they should get to the Communication Hub before the due date. He was hoping to find the panel that would turn off the last power that the gems needed before emerging, however, he needed to go soon.

Azurite looks at his cyan light-grey skin under the moonlight and takes a deep breath. He didn't know if he should be angry at Stevonnie or make fun about the fact that it is the first time that the fusion is late for something.

"Hey." Someone calls, making Azurite stands up, just to find Stevonnie looking at him with a smile on the face.

"Where were you?" He crosses his arms. "You are late, you know."

"I was looking for my sword. I asked you to put it in my room last time we met. However, it wasn't there when I looked for it and I didn't know where you put it the last time we were training." The fusion places the weapon on the shoulder. "And you didn't answer my calls. I needed to look around your room to find it, Sir Organization First." Stevonnie laughs. "Seriously, you should organize that place. I almost got lost there. I thought that I was inside Amethyst's room"

"Glad you found it in time." He looks at his phone, just to find Stevonnie's calls there, what makes him blush. "

"Got you this time, didn't I?" Stevonnie walks towards him. "What does Lapis say about your room?"

"She is my mother, what do you think she says?" He looks at the sky. "We should go." He says, walking towards the warp pad inside the house.

They step on the warp pad and get it activated.

"You are lucky that the black pants, the grey t-shirt and the black sweater are manifestations of light. I mean, imagine you searching for sweaters in that place. You would take, at least, the whole afternoon… Without my help, of course." Stevonnie says, making Azurite laugh.

"I would take the whole day." He looks at the other one. "But I would call you, eventually."

"I know you would." Stevonnie smiles. "I am here to help you along the journey." The fusion says, making him smile, again.

A few seconds later, they appear in the warp pad, which was fixed some years ago, in front of what used to be the Communication Hub.

"Well…" Azurite looks around. "Peridot told me that there is supposed to be a panel under the ruins of the construction."

"Let's find it. It will be almost like looking for something in your room." The fusion laughs.

"You won't stop teasing me about my room, right?" He asks, smiling.

"No, I will not stop. It took me some time to find my sword inside there and, besides that, you know how much I love teasing you." The fusion smiles back.

"What did I do with my life?" He asks, looking at the sky.

"You met me."

"It is not like I had much of a choice." He laughs.

"It is destiny. You can't do much about it. Ask your mother about the subject. She will love to talk with you about coincidences." The fusion says, looking between some rocks.

"You spoke with my mother about destiny?" Azurite looks at the fusion, surprised.

"Maybe once or twice."

"Seriously?" He moves a rock.

"Yes… She likes me and she decided to talk about destiny. How it meant to be, you know, the things between us. The conversation was quite inspiring."

"I am not going to try to picture the moment." He looks at the fusion. "I mean, I can't believe this is the type of conversation you have with her." He laughs a little bit.

"Well, we could change the subject and talk about how messy you are and give you some lessons."

"No, thanks. Keep talking about destiny with my mother. Please." He keeps his search.

"I am gonna think about it." Stevonnie says.

They stay in silence for a while, looking for the panel that they want so much to find. Azurite even decides to summon his wings, which were a mixture of blue and grey, to look the place from above and to move himself faster. At this time of the search, Stevonnie starts to get worried, thinking about how much time they have left. She looks at the warp pad and finds some rocks there.

"It won't hurt check there." The fusion categorically says, thinking that it would be a waste of time, since the warp pad got fixed and checked not too much time ago. However, when she removes a rock next to the warp pad, she, gladly, finds the panel.

"I found it!" The fusion suddenly screams.

"Thanks the stars!" Azurite says from the sky. "Gladly we won't need to fight all the corrupted gems." He stands up next to the panel.

"We will not, if we turn it off." Stevonnie opens the panel. "Oh right… Now it is on you."

"Okay. I had a lot of lessons about panels." He laughs. "Wish me luck." He starts to switch buttons and turn things on and off.

"Good luck." The fusion touches his shoulder. "You can do this."

Azurite smiles and gets back to work. Stevonnie watches carefully everything the other one is doing, while checking the clock to see how much time they have left.

"Az… I don't want to put you under pressure, but we have fifteen minutes." Stevonnie says, worried.

"Already?!" He freaks out. "I didn't know!" Azurite starts to hurry. "Okay… keep things together. I am almost finishing this!"

Suddenly they feel the ground under them move.

"Az… Hurry…" The fusion says, looking around.

"I am trying, Stevonnie!" Azurite looks at the panel carefully. "Something is wrong."

"What?!" Stevonnie says between almost falling and almost freaking out.

"There is a button missing…"

"You got to be kidding!"

"I wish I was…" He looks around.

"What do we do?!" The fusion asks.

"Let me think…"

"Okay… You have ten minutes or we will need to fight all of them!"

"Right!" He closes his eyes and starts to think about something to replace the missing button. "Got it!" He suddenly screams.

"So?"

"You pockets have buttons! Your jeans shorts have pockets, the pockets have buttons and they are not manifestations of light like mine!"

"Well, that is true." Stevonnie looks at the buttons and removes one of them from the pockets. "I hope it will work!" The fusion gives the button to Azurite.

"Wish the starts!" He looks at the button.

"Five minutes!" Stevonnie says.

"Alright!" He screams, placing the button on the place.

They wait.

"Nothing is happening." Stevonnie says, worried.

"Wait a second." He smiles and, slowly, the ground stop shaking until it stops.

Stevonnie looks around and stands up with Azurite.

"You did it!" The fusion suddenly says, hugging the other gem.

"Yeah. It worked." He says.

"You are not the best with organization, but you are, for sure, the best with panels!"

"Don't tell Peridot that part." He laughs. "She is the teacher."

"Don't worry. I won't tell her that." Stevonnie smiles. "But it is the truth. You are the best."

"If you are saying." He removes the sand from his pants. "Mission accomplished! One more to the book. We make a great team."

"Well, you could call that... you know, destiny." Stevonnie laughs.

"No… I don't need to remember the type of conversation you have with my mom." He blushes, making Stevonnie laugh even harder.

"I need to tell Lapis about it! I found a new way to tease you." The fusion punches his arm, gently.

"Well, nothing is perfect, right?" He smiles, walking towards the warp pad.

"No… but, sometimes, it is almost perfect…" Stevonnie kisses his cheek and activates the warp pad.

* * *

 _A.n.: Hello.  
_ Hope you like it!  
As I said this is a request from xenomorph2004 and Azurite is xenomorph2004's OC

Sorry for any typos or grammar mistakes.


End file.
